1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to purse alarm structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved purse alarm wherein the same is operative through a heat activated sensor switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Purse alarms of various types are utilized throughout the prior art and typically are arranged to include mechanical switch actuation, such as exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,394,644; 4,885,570; 4,067,290; and 4,617,558.
Accordingly, the instant invention addresses a need not set forth in the prior art to utilize a heat activated thermo sensor to detect intrusion of unauthorized individuals into an associated purse and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.